Love Hearts Writing Challenge (1: Kiss Me)
by Morgana-le-Fai
Summary: Sometimes living with a high-functioning sociopath just got too much, even for Dr. John Watson. Sometimes John just wished he could make Sherlock SHUT UP, or better still, cause the super-sleuth to be speechless... This is about one of those times. (1st Love Heart Challenge prompt was "Kiss ME", Suggestions for a better title are welcome, currently the title says it all though) R


Heyy, so I know I haven't posted in a LONG time. Life kinda got in the way... I am planning on getting back to writing more and ACTUALLY Posting what I Produce, so Feel free to read my profile and maybe message me with a prompt you'd like to see filled by yours truly.

This story will hopefully end up as one of a long line of story pieces, varying from long fics, to short drabbles. AND All prompts are filled from a packet of Love Heart candies. You all know the ones. That fizz on your tongue and have little messages on them... Well recently I bought a packet for old times sake... my friends had a good laugh about the cheesiness of a number of the phrases. Then one of my friends suggested I write a few drabbles based on them. I thought it would be a good idea.

So this is my first of about 30 (I think there is 30 sweets per tube) stories, using the prompts in the order I eat them. Each tube has the possibility of repeats fo there may be less than 30 by the end, or I may choose to write the same story from the other POV. I haven't quite decided yet.

Anyway I am sure you are wanting to read the piece. So enjoy. Read on to the end to find out what my next phrase is too. I am aiming to update at least once a fortnight if not faster.

((Thanks go to my B.F.F, we shall call her** L**, for beta-ing this; any further mistakes now are my own fault. Thanks a million** L**, love you. 3 ^_^ ))

* * *

**Kiss Me (John's POV)**

"Shut up Sherlock" I retorted sharply, as I stood up from my armchair as swiftly as my leg would allow. I was angry at him. The reason? My flatmate had fired another 4 bullets into the feature wall of our shared flat. Apparently the graffiti face he had drawn weeks prior was annoying him. Annoying him! He was annoying me! He had been prying again...

I wondered for the umpteenth time why I put up with him... It was a mystery I had yet to fully solve; perhaps I'd never solve it... His tall lanky form rose from the sofa and walked over to face me. I couldn't help noticing how his favourite blue dressing gown had slid down and was now sitting askew on his pale shoulder. When he was within arm's reach he paused to adjust the falling garment and re-fasten the sash at his waist.

Looking back at me with those piercing eyes, he replied, "Or what?" in his usual posh drawl, a hint of curiosity on his features.

"Or..." I began, then paused to think, "Or... I'll make you!" I finished, albeit a lot less convincingly than I had originally intended.

Sherlock's left eyebrow rose as he gave me an inquiring look. I hated the look I was being given. It was similar to being singled out during an inspection line up in Afghanistan. You were being critiqued silently by all present.

"Oh really?!" Then Sherlock leaned forward, wearing that infuriating smirk of his, and continued, "I'd like to see you try!"

The response was whispered close to my ear. As he was straightening back up I saw my chance to make good on my 'semi-threat' before he decided to actually deduce what I had been up to or I changed my mind. (I mean, he just couldn't ask me how my day was like a normal human-being! Nooo... That would be Boring!)

As he opened his mouth again, I lunged forward and captured it with my own, swallowing his half-formed words and the subsequent surprised gasp he let slip too.

My hands automatically went to his face to hold him there as I let my tongue flick across his lower lip.

Sherlock made a noise that sounded vaguely like a moan, and to my relief the genius finally began to engage himself in the proceedings. Encouraged I let my tongue explore his mouth a bit more before the need for air became desperate. Panting as we broke apart, reluctantly, I let my thumbs ghost across his exquisitely defined cheekbones.

I didn't need to be a consulting detective to read the signs splashed across his face. His pulse erratic under my fingers, a blush forming partly down his neck, and his eyes were dark and gazed... By the looks of it he was trying to process everything that just happened logically.

Taking a half-step back, I let my hands drop to Sherlock's shoulders, preventing any sudden flight on Sherlock's part.

After collecting himself and his emotions, Sherlock cautiously let his left hand rise to grasp my right tightly.

The silence was almost unbearable when Sherlock finally managed to murmur "You… you kissed me?!"

Rolling my eyes at the remark, I countered with "No shit Sherlock. Brilliant deduction." Flashing a wry smile at my taller flatmate.

Mimicking my eye-rolling Sherlock paused open mouthed... obviously debating whether or not to say something else...

"What is it Sherlock?" I sighed, as he let his hand drop mine. Almost immediately afterwards it was cupping my face in a similar way as I had done moments before.

Those intense grey eyes met my own with their own silent plea, even as I heard him speak; Sherlock's voice crack a bit as he answered, "John, please do that again... Kiss me."

I smiled at the wonder of mankind waiting expectantly in front of me. He was nervous, unsure and yet determination shone through. For all his deductions and knowledge, finally here was a place where I was the one in the know... and well I always found it hard to refuse him...

* * *

Well how did I do? This is my first ever JohnLock piece... so I would really love some con-crit.

Oh and flames- not preferable but these winter nights can get quite chilly, so they should help to keep me warm.

First Reviewers shall be given some tasty cookies. Oh and mentioned in the next update.

Which *_Drum roll please_* will be based on the phrase "Ever Yours"

Love you all. 3

* * *

I shall leave you with a Quote from the Sherlockian canon.

There is bonus cookie to the reviewer who can tell me who Holmes is talking to and which story it is from.

_"Is there any point to which you would wish to draw my attention?"_  
_ "To the curious incident of the dog in the night-time."_  
_ "The dog did nothing in the night-time."_  
_ "That was the curious incident," remarked Sherlock Holmes. _

* * *

_**Morgana-Le-Fai**  
_


End file.
